I Own You Now
by Senjaninja
Summary: They lost the war and she had to be married off to a pureblood but not before they consummated the marriage first. Written for the Puremudbloods Marriage-Law Challenge. WARNINGS: Dom Draco, non-con - sort of , SMUT


I Own You Now

Written for the Puremudbloods|tumblr Marriage-Law Challenge

Hermione heard a door creak on the other side of the room and she bit her lip, terror seeping through her eyes as she watched the shadow of a man walking towards her. She felt so exposed being sent into the room with nothing but a black bra and knickers to match.

She couldn't breathe, much less let rational thoughts invade her brain and she just sat there cowering. _If only we hadn't lost the war. Now they are trying to breed out all of the Muggle-borns by marrying them off to Purebloods. I don't feel like I am just about to get married. I feel like a sex slave._

Draco stalked towards his prize wondering who it could be. They couldn't pick their own brides and they didn't know who it was going to be until they entered room they were directed to. They were meant to consummate before actually getting married and despite his hard exterior Draco was nervous.

Hermione stood up bravely to face her new master and as he drew closer to her realization hit her features. His blonde rugged hair, deep grey eyes, and slender figure were a dead give-away. The boy who she watched grow up all these years was now hers. Well actually, she was his. _Draco Malfoy._

"Granger?" His deep voice shattered the silence.

She just nodded in response not quite sure what to do. They were lectured before entering the room not to speak unless asked by the master.

Draco was silent after that. Seeing the fear flash across her features. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. It was the only way he could stay alive. The only way both of them could stay alive. _How could Potter lose. That fucktard! He was dead and everything has turned upside down. I feigned being loyal to the Dark Lord for so long that I might as well continue. At least this way I could save a life instead of take one._

Hermione was looking at him curiously while he just stood there eyeing her like a piece of meat. She let out a gasp when he suddenly approached her grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her down to her knees in front of him.

"I haven't got all day you filthy little Mudblood," get on with it. She cringed at his words, not daring to let a tear slide out of her eye. _I have to be with this…this…monster. _She slowly but surely unzipped the front of his pants with shaking fingers watching as his cock appeared in front of her. She has had sex before and given head loads of times but never like this. Not when she was being undermined by the man above her. She thought she would just hurry up and get it over with and not prolong the pain she was feeling. She slide her mouth against his already enlarged dick and he let out a his as she pulled all of him inside, sucking as quickly as she could just to get him off.

"Slow down, suck it like you mean it," Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's head forcefully and guided her mouth against him to the pace that he desired, making her deep-throat him every once in a while. She felt absolutely delicious under him and he was getting off just on the shadow of her under the dim light as well as the sensation of her hot little mouth.

He was getting close.

"Swallow, like the dirty girl you are," he commanded. Hermione moved her hand towards her wet cunt that was only covered by her panties and she stroked herself slowly. His dirty words were getting to her and she was more turned on than she could ever imagine. She felt a pulse of his cock against her mouth, him shudder above her and her head being pushed down unbelievably far to the point of her almost gagging as she took all of him in. She focused on breathing through her nose as she felt his cum slip down the back of her throat. The taste was salty and textured but not entirely unpleasant.

He brought her back up to him grabbing her hand forcefully and noticing that her fingers were damp. "Touching yourself are we? You know you aren't allowed to get off until I make you." She whimpered. That was the first proper sound she made all night and it went straight to his core making his dick twitch again in response.

He threw her on the bed, which materialised on their left. Spreading her legs as he settled in between them. She knew better than to resist. At least he was kind enough not to use the Unforgivables on her. Yet.

"They are watching you know," he whispered carefully in her ear. So quietly she almost didn't hear it. There was, however, an unmistaken tone of sincerity. His hard demeanor faded for just a quick second. Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded once making sure he understood that she wouldn't do anything to get them killed.

He leaned in closer to her, his breath fresh against her face and she almost sighed against him. His body completely engulfed hers as his lips connected with hers unexpectedly. He ground his newly-found erection into the wet material covering her pussy and when she moaned, he used her open mouth as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. They fought for dominance as his hand squeezed her bra-covered breast. At that point he took out his wand and muttered, "_Difindo," _watching her bra rip to shreds in front of him. He lowered his mouth on her breast and she let out a moan. He replicated that on her other breast as his right hand dipped down to move her knickers to the side as he slid a finger up and down her already dripping slit.

"Not a sound Mudblood," he warned. She shut her mouth instantaneously when she noticed he had gone cruel again. His thumb began to gently play with her nub and she all but squealed. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as she squirmed needing more. As if he could read her mind he sat up and brought his other hand down and carefully while inserting a finger inside her hot tight cunt moving it in and out several times before adding another. He increased the pressure on her sensitive clit as he angled his fingers upwards finding her g-spot, rubbing against it a couple of times. Hermione was in absolute bliss. Her mind was exploding with the sensations she felt in her nether regions. _Damn that man was good with his hands. _She tried pushing her hips onto his fingers at a faster pace but he just pulled them farther away. Looking up she saw a smirk grazing his features as he shook his head 'no'. He removed his fingers and just left his thumb tracing aimless circles against her clit while the other one grabbed roughly at her breast, pinching her nipples. Her eyes were glazed over and he could feel her tensing. At that point he released his hands altogether.

She looked up at him questioningly as she felt him lower himself over her reaching in between them to take his large cock and rub it up and down her slit wetting the tip.

She gasped as silently as she possibly could remembering how huge and soft it felt in her mouth and she suddenly needed him inside of her. Without any delay he positioned himself at her entrance and sharply entered her, feeling her arch against him before he pulled back out and violently entered her again. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she squealed. This seemed to rile him up even more. His eyes blazed and he grabbed her body flipping her over and grabbing the back of her hair as she lay kneeling in front of him but facing away.

"What did I tell you about being silent?" he roared entering her pussy from behind. "I own you, I am your master now," he continued. She bit her lip feeling his thick length inside of her.

He was getting close again.

"You are allowed to touch yourself _wife,_" he almost spat the last word. She didn't care, she was finally going to get her release. She moved her hand down and began rubbing herself.

"Cum all over my dick, be a good girl for me." He goaded.

Tremors shook her body as she came hard and milked him for all he was worth. He collapsed on top of her.

Not even thirty seconds passed when he got up suddenly.

"Your wedding dress is on the chair, I expect you out in half an hour."

She turned to face him then and noticed the melancholy in his eyes as he mouthed the word "sorry" right before he exited the room.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
